Arkannon
Kingdom Of Arkannon Overview: Founding Date: XX-XX-XXXX In and around the massive expanse of the Black Wood in the south of Palidovas lies the Kingdom of Arkannon. Born from pioneers and trailblazing adventurers, the Arknannonians possess within them a spirit of adventure and independence that is not easily surrendered. Lying near the center of modern civilization, the Kingdom of Arkannon is in a prime position to interact with and benefit from other cultures and people, but their central position also puts them at risk of becoming embroiled in external political conflict. History: Origins: The beginnings of the Kingdom or Arkannon have their roots in the expansion of Kemdala , the City Beneath the Moon and the rise of the Durok Fiefdoms . The Black Wood around which the Kingdom was formed was once dangerous and unexplored territory. As the fiefdoms began looking for more land and resources to claim as their own, an expedition was sent to explore the Black Wood and the surrounding land. This expedition found promising land around the outskirts of the Black Wood, but found the woods themselves to be incredibly dangerous and not yet habitable. The expedition left a small community behind in small camps to begin the process of colonization and expansion, but the majority of the expeditionary force returned to the Durok Fiefdoms to report on their success. Unfortunately, the Fiefdoms showed little interest in this dangerous territory, and no further expeditions were commissioned for several decades. Within this time, those camps left in the Black Wood were forced to fend for themselves. Without the aid of their original benefactors, the camps were forced to band together, forming the first Arkannonian villages. These villages began accepting adventurers, travellers, and outcasts into their society in a desperate attempt to secure their own safety and survival. These attempts bore fruit, and the villages spread in size and number, eventually forming the Kingdom that we know today. The determination and independent nature of the Kingdom have never faded from the Arkannonian people, nor has the resentment of the Durok Fiefdoms for having abandoned those initial colonizing groups. Politics/Social structure: The Kingdom of Arkannon is structured around a semi-feudalist society. The Arkannonian culture took some inspiration from the Durok Fiefdoms from which they trace their origins within in their own political system. The Kingdom as a whole is controlled by a single, central ruler, given the title of King or Queen. Beneath the monarch are a series of governors, each of whom is granted jurisdiction and control over one of 12 provinces within the kingdom. While the monarch holds the final authority regarding state decisions, this power is not absolute. The monarchy is also not a direct or hereditary title, with the Kingdom operating under the system of an Elective Monarchy. When the reigning King or Queen dies, a series of candidates are chosen, and a general election is held to determine who the new monarch will be. Candidates for the title include any remaining members of the late monarch's family, as well as the 12 provincial governors. Within each of the provinces, the provincial governors are the foremost authority, answering only to the monarch. Provincial governors are allowed to designate citizens for governmental positions in whatever system or manner that they choose.Those appointed to these position tend to be members the larger, wealthier families that constitute an “aristocracy” of the kingdom, though these titles/positions are not official. Each settlement of a certain size must also designate a representative who is held responsible for reporting to the provincial governor about their settlement’s production, population, and election protocols/results. This individual also relays messages from the provincial governors and the king, and is responsible for raising troops in times of war. Aside from this governmental structure, the Arkannonian society is largely structured around whatever method the government officials see fit. In the provinces, a village representative is usually tasked with assigning occupations to citizens. Because of this, various occupations are not seen as being superior or more important than others, only the results of one’s work dictate their social standing. For those whose work is lucrative or highly productive, social status and respect usually follows, while those who do not work hard or do not contribute as much to their community are looked down upon. Land designation is determined by the provincial governor or whoever the governor delegates the responsibility to. Land grants are not hereditary unless specifically stated within the grant itself, but cases of this are very rare. When a designated farmer dies, his land is reclaimed by the government and then redistributed. In most cases, the family of the deceased farmer are able to appeal to have their land re-granted to a particular son or daughter. However should this not happen, the land is granted to another family, and the former residents are given a period of time and monetary compensation to move off of their former land. Arkannonian culture does not include any specific rite of passage, but whenever a citizen comes of age, the village representative is tasked with assigning them a profession. Should the individual find themselves unsuited to a task or unable to complete it, they can request that they be reassigned. However, one cannot request reassignment due to simply not liking their assigned task. Exceptions are made for militia/soldiers. The villages cannot afford to field a standing army or professional guard. Representatives usually create a rotating cycle of guards made from citizens who are relieved of their normal responsibilities for a set period of time in which they serve as a guard for their settlement. In times of war, any citizen may be called upon to form the armies to meet the requirements of the monarchy, upon return from war, these individuals are given priority in being assigned to their previous occupation. Legal system: Within the Kingdom, the law of the land is dictated by the monarch, and no law can exist which conflicts with any law or decree issued by the King or Queen. However, after this rule, there are very few restrictions on what laws may be enacted. Each province is allowed to establish its own legal precedent, and the laws of one province are not applicable in another, unless such a scenario is agreed upon by the provincial governors of both provinces. As of the current date, there are only a handful of royal decrees that remain relevant to the provinces, those being as follows. * There can be no laws enacted by the provincial governments that in any way remove or restrict the rights of the citizens of Arkannon to participate in the electoral process. * No laws may be enacted by the provincial governments that call for the creation or maintenance of a professional or standing army, save for the Royal Guard. Any such force of soldiers or personal retainers are considered to be illegal. Military forces are to be raised on a volunteer or conscription basis only in times of war or unless specifically called upon by the Monarch. * Each province must submit its annual report to the Royal Court, detailing the population and resources of each settlement of significant size within the province. Failing to deliver this report or in any way tampering with the results of said report is an offense punishable in any way the Monarch sees fit, including imprisonment, removal from office, or death. Aside from the above laws, the provinces are allowed to create their own set of laws to govern the population. Most common amongst the provinces is a system of incarceration or exile for minor crimes. For acts of violence or murder, the most common penalties are death or the removal of limbs in relation to the crime committed. Foreign Relations: The Whitrin : Arkannonian relations with the river traders known as the Whitrin are, for the most part, amicable. A major river flows along the western outskirts of the Black Wood, giving Kingdom ample opportunities to interact with the Whitrin and trade with them on a frequent basis. In fact, to further facilitate trade between Arkannon and Whitrin, the Arkannonians established a large trade city at the meeting of rivers to the northeast of the Kingdom. The city, named Naudingas Harbor, is under Arkannonian jurisdiction, but open to Whitrin traders. Arkannonian military leaders will often contract Whitrin to serve as mercenaries and troop transports across the river in times of conflict. Whitrin traders are also contracted to deliver large amounts of food and supplies to provinces in times of famine. Sand Dancers : The Kingdom of Arkannon has had little contact with the Sand Dancers of the Eastern Desert. Various Arkannonian Monarchs have commissioned expeditions to explore the desert and search out the Sand Dancers for the purposes of trade. The Arkannonians have an incredible desire for Amberglass, which has become a valuable commodity within the Kingdom, so these trade expeditions are often large in scale and protection. Aside from this infrequent trade, the Sand Dancers pose little interest to the Kingdom as a whole. Their peaceful nature, as well as the sheer distance between their migration paths and the Black Wood mean that they are not a threat militarily. However, this also means that they cannot be contracted as mercenaries to bolster the Arkannonian armies. Durok Fiefdoms : The Kingdom of Arkannon traces its history back to the expansion of the Durok Fiefdoms; a fact that instills in the Arkannonian people a sense of both pride and resentment. Many citizens of the Kingdoms trace their ancestry back to pioneers or explorers of the Black Wood that originally hailed from of the the Fiefdoms. In fact, many the of “elite” families within the Kingdom may be considered to have been branches of aristocratic families within the Fiefdoms, though few of these families would ever accept this affiliation. These conflicting sentiments are reflected in the relations between the Kingdom and the Fiefdoms. Despite this tension, the social structures of the two regions are strikingly similar, with the Kingdom of Arkannon having based their own society upon the example of their ancestors in the Fiefdoms. Because of this similarity and the proximity of the two regions, good relations are considered to be a necessity. Trade is heavily encouraged between the settlements along the western edge of the kingdom and the fiefdoms themselves. Military conflict and warfare is not a frequent occurrence, as any conflict between a fiefdom and a fringe settlement could escalate into full scale war between the fiefdom and the kingdom. However, tension in these regions is incredibly high. Many in the Kingdom feel that the fiefdoms are attempting to encroach upon Arkannonian territory and freedoms. Fears of invasion and conspiracy are abound within the western expanses of the kingdom. These fears and tension between Arkannon and the Durok Fiefdoms is exacerbated by debate and argument over The Gate , a massive military structure built by the Fiefdoms along their southern border to protect the realm and ward off would-be-invaders. The Kingdom feels that the Gate comes too close to their territory. However, the monarchy has recognized the necessity of the defensive structure, and is trying to find someway to gain/share authority over the sections that come close to Arknannonian territory. Purvsmajas : As a whole, the Kingdom of Arkannon does not have formal relations with the people living within the swamps to the north of their territory. Various traders and explorers have reported encounters with the swamp denizens, but the Monarchy has not reached out to establish relations. Warfare: The Kingdom of Arkannon has no standing army, as such a force is illegal under the laws of the Monarchy. The only standing, professional military force that is allowed to exist under Arkannonian law is the Royal Guard, tasked with defending the Monarch and enforcing their will within the Kingdom. When the Kingdom is in need of soldiers, the government consults the annual reports from the provinces. Using these reports, a quota is established for each province based on its population and available resources, and the provincial governors and settlement representatives are responsible for raising these forces from their local population and mustering at a dictated position. Within the Kingdom itself, war and conflict is not a frequent fear for the settlements along the woods, but often these settlements have disagreements that cannot be resolved through conventional negotiation.Each town and village usually erects some form of barricade for their own protection. Wooden walls and simple palisades are the most common forms of defence for larger villages and towns. Smaller villages often have simpler and smaller defenses, such as a series of wooden stakes or fences. Warfare between the settlements in this region is largely based around raiding and looting rather than larger, pitched battles. Lighter, more mobile groups of raiders are preferred. Frequent famine makes agriculture unreliable for large period of time, so this style of warfare is designed to gain resources with minimal damage and loss of life. Culture: Customs: General Behavior: The citizens of the Kingdom of Arkannon seek to exemplify the sense of adventure and pioneer spirit with which their ancestors founded their homeland. In everyday life, Arkannonians stress hard work and an environment of amicability and friendliness amongst one’s fellow citizens, as well as with outside travellers. Arkannon as a society is very much open to the inclusion of “foreigners” and non native individuals due to their kingdom’s history of accepting wanderers and outcasts. Outside of duties to the community, the Arkannonians place special significance with exploration, experimentation, and invention. Arkannonians of all social climates are constantly attempting to improve their lives and the lives of their fellow citizens, leading to a myriad of new technological and ideological creations. Intrapersonal: Amongst other citizens of Arkannon, the citizens make every attempt to be as friendly and helpful as possible. Though the governmental system within the Kingdom makes each community report to a higher authority directly above it, this system has left many of these settlements with a large degree of autonomy. Because each settlement is allowed to control a significant degree of its own organization, the people of Arkannon have been instilled with a sense of community and responsibility to their homes and to each other. While personal squabbles and grievances are common occurrences within Arkannon, as a whole the local communities makes every effort to be supportive and helpful to each other. Courting: Within Arkannon, courtship is a very strict and regimented affair. Proper etiquette must be followed for anyone to propose marriage to another within the Kingdom. In order for a suitor to propose to their partner, they must present the individual or the family of the individual with a ceremonial rod, which must be harvested and cut by the suitor from one of the great trees of the Black Wood. The rod must be engraved with a specific set of symbols or runic inscriptions symbolizing the creator's intent of marriage. The completed rod is presented, and if it is accepted it is ceremoniously burned at the wedding of the two individuals. Ceremonies: The most predominant ceremony within the Kingdom is the marriage ceremony. The ceremony is hosted by the two families of the pair to be married, and is presided over by the provincial governor, who under the authority of the Monarch is entitled to officially recognize the marriage. Aside from the marriage ceremony, the Arkannonians have another central ceremony, which occurs during the holiday in the Kingdom known as the King’s Day or Queen’s day. The provincial governors, as well as the religious authority of the current Monarch, hold a ceremony at the Royal Castle in which the Monarch’s authority is ceremoniously “reaffirmed” every year. Education: Each province is required to construct a certain number of official “public”schools depending on their population in the annual reports. These schools are staffed by teachers who are assigned by the provincial governors from a pool of teachers trained at more specialized “higher” schools built and managed by the Crown. These public schools are open to any citizens of the Kingdom who wish to attend them. Within larger settlements, wealthier families often choose to hire a private teacher for their own children. So long as this teacher is not currently assigned to a provincial school, they are allowed to be contracted in this manner. Art: Arkannonian art is mainly in the medium of woodworking. Due to the abundance of lumber from the Black Wood, the Arkannonians have become exceptionally adept at carving and woodworking. Beautifully painted worked hand carved and whittled by Arkannonian craftsmen are greatly desired trade goods, and wealthy families within the Kingdom often purchase larger, more intricate works as extravagant displays of wealth and social status. Resources: Currency: The official currency of the Kingdom of Arkannon is the Silver Stag Piece, more commonly referred to by the Arkannonian people as “Stags”. Ironically, the Silver Stag Piece derives its name, not from the material it is made from, but what it inscribed upon it. A Stag is not made from silver, it is actually a small round chip of wood made from the trees of the Black Wood . Upon these wooden chips are inscribed or branded the official symbol of the Arkannonian Monarchy: A Silver Stage with a crown formed of its own antlers. Though the materials needed to make Stags are abundant, only the Crown has the authority and ability to inscribe them with the Royal Symbol, although counterfeiters have attempted to replicate the currency in the past, to little success. Food: Arkannonians food sources are largely based around agriculture as the main means of feeding the population. However, due to Arkannon being located so close to inhospitable lands, there are frequent famines and shortages, and agricultural production is wildly unpredictable. Arkannon practices a system of land distribution in which larger parcels of land granted on a town or village basis. Each settlement is then allowed to divide their allotted farmland amongst their own chosen farmers who grow whatever crops the town needs or wants. Domesticated animals are somewhat common within Arkannon amongst settlements with larger allotments of land, but it is not prevalent in all of the provinces. Settlements that are granted a larger amount of land may designate more space for raising pigs or cattle as a supplementary source of food and trade goods. Small streams and ponds are interspersed in many of the provinces of Arkannon. Fishing rights are distributed amongst the towns and villages in the same way that the farmland is. Magical products used: = Amberglass : = Amberglass is one of the primary magical products used within Arkannon. Highly valued as sources of both light and heat, the glass has become one of the previous commodities available within the Kingdom. Because of this, the trading expeditions sent into the desert to locate the Sand Dancers have become more and more frequent as demand for Amberglass has increased drastically. = Horns: = The Arkannonians also collect the broken horns from the Horn Bear that lives within the Black Wood. The Horn Bear uses these horns as goring and slashing weapons, and has a strange ability to regrow these horns almost instantaneously when they are broken. Their use as magical catalysts grant similar abilities to users, but with astounding amounts of pain involved. Products: The Kingdom’s primary exports include woodworking creations, as well as animals. The Kingdom does not export crops, as the frequency of famine within the region has forced the Monarchy to impose strict laws against having agricultural products leave the Kingdom.However, domesticate and bred animals of certain species, such as those for transportation and warfare are allowed to be traded outside of the Kingdom. Architecture: The kingdom has forts and smaller defensive structures placed at strategic points of travel. These defensive structures are usually built from wood, as stone is particularly rare and is almost always reserved for defenses considered to be of vital importance. Within Arkannon, there exists only one conventional stone castle, located on the eastern side of the woods. This castle is the central power base of the monarchy, serves as the capital of the Kingdom, and is surrounded by a series of castle towns in which the wealthier members of society live. Buildings within the smaller provincial settlements are almost exclusively built out of wood taken from the trees around the outskirts of the woods. Personal and family homes within the provinces are typically built from wood and lumber taken from the surrounding Black Wood, and are more of an actual wooden structures as opposed to log cabins. These buildings usually have thatch roofs made of twigs and/or straw for protection against weather and cold. Larger towns may have some building built at least partially with stone, though high grade stone and skilled masons are a rare commodity within this area. Transportation: The Arkannonians make use of wagons and carriages pulled by horses or oxen, but these are usually reserved for those of wealth and influence within the Kingdom. Poorer citizens are forced to either hire someone who has access to these methods of transportation to carry their things, or must attempt to lash as many of their possessions as possible upon the back of whatever beast of burden they can get their hands on. The Monarchy employs individuals to breed and train horses and other animals for the means of transportation of government officials and Royal forces. These animals are reserved solely for the use of government officials to speed up their movement within the provinces. Natural Threats: Animals and Plants: The largest threat to Arkannon comes from the Black Wood itself. Since the founding of the Kingdom, the Arkannonians have been in conflict with the Fost , a strange race of creatures inhabiting the Black Wood. Though not wholly sapient, the Fost are formidable foes and are fiercely territorial and aggressive towards the Arkannonian people. Every settlement must be prepared to defend itself against bands of feral Fost looking for a fight. Periodically, the Crown will issue a declaration of a military expedition for the purposes of pushing back the Fost and claiming more territory within the deeper lands of the Black Wood. Such expeditions are usually successful in defeating the Fost when they are found, but the process of defending the land once the armies have returned home is often a losing effort, as the Fost slowly return to reclaim their former territory. The Black Wood itself is not a particularly hospitable land. Aside from the threat of the Fost within the forests, the Wood still serves as a threat to the Arkannonians. Vicious creatures and carnivorous plants inhabit the Black Wood, and unwary adventurers within the Wood often find themselves lost and at the mercy of these predators. One of the most dangerous predators within the Black Wood is the Horn Bear , a large, horned bear that travel and make their homes within the Woods. Families of Horn Bears usually number from around 3-8, and are highly territorial. However, they are usually not aggressive, and hunters who are cautious and non-threatening will often be ignored by the group. Environmental: The climate of Arkannon is usually benign, but there are some areas around the outskirts of Arkannonian territory that are particularly brutal. Along the Southern and Eastern borders of the Kingdom lie the great Wastes and the Desert respectively. In these regions, life is incredibly hard for settlers, as the land does not lend itself to agriculture, and storms are a common occurrence in these regions. Supernatural: Along the southwestern edge of the Kingdom lies the Rift, a massive fissure in the earth from which all manners of abominations and abhorrent forces are known to emerge. The cause of this Rift are not clearly known, but what is known is that the region is highly dangerous. Citizens are discouraged from exploring the region around the Rift, and the region is always on high alert in the event that some creature should emerge and wander into the Kingdom to wreak havoc. Notable Disease: The Kingdom is subject to frequent famine due to its proximity to the Rift in the West and the Great Desert in the East. While not particularly a disease, the Arkannonian Famines have become such a frequent occurrence within the Kingdom that it is treated as such. Individuals who have died due to malnutrition and starvation during a time of famine are said to have been taken by the Dust Harvest, as it has come to be called by the Arkannonian people. Clothing: Since the climate of Arkannon is not particularly harsh one way or another, the clothing of the Kingdom has come to reflect comfort and social status over function. Crafted from expensive cloth and materials, the wealthier individuals wear elaborate tunics and dresses to display their wealth and influence. Amongst the lower classes, simpler tunics and pants are worn, usually crafted from cheap wool or cloth and animal hides. Clothing within Arkannon is characteristically light and thin, and does not offer much in the way of protection from the elements. Science and Technology: Though the Kingdom of Arkannon is not considered to be at the height of scientific and technological advancement, the Arkannonians are very good at creating new ways to improve their owns lives. Within the Royal Castle, the Monarchy employs inventors and philosophers, but the purpose of these individuals is to invent practical advancements for the Kingdom rather than ponder the “higher mysteries” of the world and magic. Advancements and Inventions: The majority of the inventions to come out of the Kingdom of Arkannon are primarily concerned with agriculture. Advancements in systems of irrigation and farming, such as a tipped plough and seeder, have been created in attempts to increase the efficiency and yield of the Arkannonian harvest. Religion: The Arkannonians have a singular recognized religious belief system, endorsed and supported by the Monarchy. The religion focuses around the worship of a warrior goddess, who was believed to have led the original founding Arkannonians into the Black Wood to establish a new society. Values: Arkannonian religion stresses the connection shared between all citizens of the Kingdom. Any individual to accept the Goddess and achieve citizenship within the Kingdom is seen as being equal in terms of religious importance and standing. Religious values are centered mainly around bravery and exploration, the two traits which Arkannonians believe to have been most important in the founding of their Kingdom. History: The Arkannonian religion dates back to the founding of the Kingdom. Historians believe that the Goddess was originally a minor deity within the Durok Fiefdoms. The explorers and early settlers who went on the found the Kingdom believed that their expedition was blessed by this Goddess. Over time, the Goddess of exploration and conquest came to symbolize the expansionist mindset of the Arkannonians as they began claiming more and more territory in and around the Black Wood. Deities: The central deity and patron religious figure of the Kingdom of Arkannon is the Goddess Miraxen , a Goddess who was believed to watch over warriors and explorers. Miraxen is prayed to by Arkannonian citizens, and several temples to her have been constructed throughout the Kingdom. Miraxen is the only deity within the Arkannonian belief system, but followers believe that there are spirits and lesser powers that serve the Goddess and work to carry out her will in the world. Holidays: Magic: The most commonly used magic within Arkannon is Krauja in the form of Amberglass for the generation of heat, as well as to create smaller, controlled fires to clear out sections of the Black Wood for settlement.The Kingdom has created a Royal Academy of Magic to instruct mages in the more complex uses of Krauja. However, this Academy is not open to the public, requiring a direct letter of admittance from the reigning Monarch in order to attend. Auka is not commonly practiced within the Kingdom, but some individuals have committed themselves to learning its secrets in their spare time. Several Monarchs in Arkannonian history have employed Royal mages to utilize the powers of Auka, but no official position has ever been established. Geography: Location: Arkannonian settlements are built along the outskirts of the larger, southern woods. The citizens live mainly within villages as well as small townships that run along the edge of the forest. Geographic Features: The Kingdom is centered in and around the Black Wood, which comprises the majority of the land under the Kingdom’s nominal jurisdiction. Within the deeper section of the Southern Black Wood is a large lake, around which the Arkannonians have established a multitude of small fishing towns and trade outposts. To the East of the Kingdom lies an expanse of desert and wasteland, in which the Arkannonians have limited contact with the nomadic Sand Dancers. To North lie the hills upon which the Durok Fiefdoms reside, and East of Arkannonian territory lies swamp lands that are home to all manner of creatures as well as small settlements of swamp settlers. To the west of the Kingdom is the Rift, a massive fissure within the Earth which spews forth strange energies and dire creatures.